Peter Quill (Telltale Series)
Peter Jason Quill 'aka '''Star-Lord '''is a character and the protagonist of ''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series Overview Early Life Peter was born to Meredith Quill and an unnamed father and raised in Colorado by his single mother. As a child, Meredith gifted her son with a Walkman and a mixtape of their favorite songs. He often get into fight with other boys and punched one after he accidentally broke his Walkman. At a young age Meredith came down with an unknown illness and later passed away from unknown circumstances. After her death, Peter was left under the care of Yondu Udonta, who swore to look after Meredith's son should something happen to her. Powers and Abilities Growing up, Peter always used to get into fights with bullies. Although Peter usually wins the fights, his Mother, Meredith Quill, always told him stop fighting. When Yondu Udonta adopted him, he started to learn how to fight, shoot and steal. Becoming a member of the Ravagers. 'Flight - '''Peter is able to fly using his Jet Boot Attachments '''Expert Marksman - '''Peter is very good shot, using his Quad Blasters he can shoot many of his foes. Was also the one who took the shot to kill Thanos '''Expert Combatant - '''Like explained earlier, Peter is a very good shot. He uses this to advantage when fighting enemies much more powerfull. He could hold his own against Gamora, Nebulaand Hala the Accuser '''Expert Tactician - '''With a little help from Rocket Raccoonhe can devise many plans of attack, like the one against Hala the Accuser '''Master Pilot - '''Peter has many roles in the team but one of the most important one is flying their ship, The Milano. He flies the ship along side Rocket. The ability of him being able to fly is also seen when he uses his Jet Boot Attachments Equipment '''Helmet - '''Peter wears a helmet that allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head the helmet wraps around his head and becomes his helmet. '''Jet Boot Attachments - '''Peter has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots. He activates them by pressing the button located on his legs. It can rotate in any direction possible and enable to fly at great speeds. '''Translator Implant - '''Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. Using the translator implant he was able to understand the Kree Language. '''Time scanner - '''His time scanner is able to see what happened in the past, in a certain area. He uses this by pressing the button that is located on the collar of shirt. Relationships 'Yondu Udonta Yondu has been looking after Peter for years, ever since his mother died of an unknown illness. According to Yondu, Peter is an okay kid, but can sometimes get on his nerves. The only present he ever got from Yondu was a model toy rocket ship which Yondu found on a stolen freighter covered in garbage. Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora Peter and Gamora both care and love each other very much and may harbor romantic feelings for each other. When they first met, Gamora tried to kill him, but they have been saving Earth and fighting crime to keep peace around the galaxy. According to her, Peter is the one who keeps their entire team together. If something were to happen to them, then the family would fall apart. This is proven true when Peter is shot by Hala the Accuser and is dying, Drax blames Gamora for not protecting Peter and Gamora immediately blames Rocket for being too late (even though he was the one who rescued them in the first place). Throughout the game, they are each other's confidants, offering one another as much support and help as they can. Rocket Raccoon Peter and Rocket are good friends, but sometimes get on each other's nerves. When Peter is shot by Hala the Accuser, Rocket at first mocks Peter and tells him to walk it off, but is immediately sadden when he sees that Peter is mortally wounded. Later, Peter was willing to go to Halfworld to help Rocket and later comforts Rocket after seeing him cry over Lylla's death. Drax the Destroyer Trivia * According to a Nova Corps Officer, Star-Lord's criminal record consists of: ** Hijacking a Starblaster on Xandar. ** Consorting with a Centaurian delinquent. ** Impersonating a Nova Corps Officer. ** Breaking into a Class-9 Hyper-prison, being arrested, and then escaping from said prison. ** Possession of a Glonq death ray. ** Smuggling and auctioning Killillian eggs. ** Allegations of counterfeiting, gambling, and serial public nudity. ** And 371 counts of illegally parking a spacecraft. * He is right-handed. * Peter is the current leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. In fact, the members say Quill brought them together and they probably wouldn't go on if something happened to him. * The only present he ever got from Yondu was a model toy rocket ship which Yondu found on a stolen freighter covered in garbage. Gallery References Category:Telltale Series Characters Category:Versions of Peter Quill Category:Male characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members